


Contemplation

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-16
Updated: 2008-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David and Saavik happened...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contemplation

David sits on the bed in Saavik's cabin and just watches as she takes the uniform off, so meticulous in the detail she pays to each piece. He watches the slender but oh so strong fingers of the woman stroke the folds of cloth into smoothness, savors the lines of her face, and feels a wash of awe that this beauty chose him.

As David watches, he falls back into the way this came to be. He can still feel the first kisses she placed on his lips, half drunk and so angry from the wake for Spock. David had thought it would be a one time thing, comfort in the arms of an almost friend.

Waking then to find her stroking the bruises she had left, looking up into her eyes and seeing the concern there, he had tried to reassure her that he understood, that she could go her way. She had kissed him into silence, and far more tenderly shown him her intentions where he was concerned.

Here, now, aboard their new ship, neither ever spoke of it. Neither needed it, caught in the quiet understanding that they simply were. And as Saavik comes to the bed, satisfied with her uniform's placement at last, David can only lose himself in the wonder of it all.


End file.
